onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 821
Chapter 821 is titled "Understood". Cover Page Color Spread: A Japanese style painting of the Kozuki Family retainers, current master, and the Sanji Retrieval Team (including Sanji as well). Short Summary Jack and his men attack Zunesha's left front leg as Luffy and Momonosuke hear Zunesha telling them to command it. Momonosuke realizes that Jack is attacking Zunesha, and the minks prepare to head to sea to combat him. Momonosuke finds out that a long time ago, Zunesha was punished and not allowed to do anything except walking, and he can give it permission to fight. He does so, and Zunesha smashes Jack's fleet to pieces with its trunk. As the Straw Hats and minks prepare to head out, Scratchmen Apoo reports to Kaido that their communications with Jack have been cut off. Long Summary The ground shakes and houses begin to collapse. People run to avoid being crushed as Inuarashi commands everyone to keep away from the buildings and hold tightly to the trees. Nekomamushi realizes that something is wrong with Zunesha. Luffy and Momonosuke are plagued by a voice calling out to them that only they can hear. Luffy doesn't understand why no one else can hear this voice and proceeds to asks the voice who it is as it tells him to hurry. Jack, who is bombarding Zunesha with cannon fire from the water, orders his men to keep hitting the same spot on the elephant's left front leg. The crew cheers when they see their attacks have an effect, and Jack proclaims that even a regular elephant will stampede at the sight of a lone bee. Jack assumes that due to Zunesha's advanced age, its skin would be much weaker now. Jack calls the elephant an old relic as the cannons keep firing, their objective being to bring the elephant to its knees to allow easier access to its head. At which point they would kill it in what everway they see fit. Zunesha begs whoever can hear its voice to issue a command. Luffy cries out in frustrated confusion, demanding to know who is telling him this as well as what it means. Nami asks Luffy at whom he is yelling, since no one else can hear any voice. An annoyed Luffy declares that all he can do is hear the voice, for its unknown owner does not listen. Pedro recalls that Roger and Oden said the same things as Luffy when they visited Zou. They could only hear but not converse with a disembodied voice. Momonosuke then has a vision, and sees Jack attacking Zunesha. He quickly tells everyone what he saw as well as their location and numbers. Everyone is surprised by Momonosuke's declaration as well as the fact that Jack survived his skirmish with the Marines. Kin'emon asks how Momonosuke knew this, and the frightened child simply says they came into his head. Zunesha warns everyone of the danger they would be in if the pain from the attack caused it to fall. Inuarashi orders the country's ships be deployed, with the intent to fight Jack at sea. Momonosuke then realizes that the voice he is hearing is Zunesha's. He begins relaying the story Zunesha tells him. Long ago, Zunesha committed a crime. As punishment, it was not allowed to do anything except walking and could only act when given an order. Zunesha is now asking for an order, an order to fight the attacking enemy. Luffy tells Momonosuke to give the order, saying if he doesn't, they will all end up at the bottom of the sea, telling him to scream as loud as he can. Momonosuke tells Zunesha not to give up, and gives the order to retaliate against Jack. And so, with a single swing of its trunk, Zunesha annihilates the attacking ships. The ships are knocked to splinters and crash into the sea as the crew is sent flying. From his lookout, Bariete observed the fleet's complete annihilation. After a few moments, the mood returns to calm as people try to figure out what happened to the attacking fleet as Momonosuke observes that he can no longer hear the voice. Bariete then relays what he saw through his telescope to the rest of the village. Inuarashi is stunned by the fact that Zunesha possessed a will of its own. With Momonosuke asleep on Robin's lap, Kin'emon takes the opportunity to ask if Oden knew about his son's ability to hear voices. Luffy breaks the stillness by asking why everyone seemed down. Nekomamushi decides they need to figure out how Jack was able to find Zou, otherwise the people could be susceptible to another attack. Luffy gives him some encouragement and points out how great it is to have the elephant on their side. Luffy then declares they are leaving and asks for lots of food. On an island in the New World, a Den Den Mushi rings. When it is answered, Scratchmen Apoo informs Kaido that communication with Jack is no longer available. Quick References Chapter Notes *Zunesha's shaking is revealed to be the result of the Beasts Pirates' attack. *Both Momonosuke and Luffy are capable of hearing Zunesha's voice, but Zunesha will only respond to Momonosuke. Pedro claims that both Kozuki Oden and Gol D. Roger experienced that difficulty. **Momonosuke is also able to share Zunesha's eyesight. *Zunesha's past is somewhat revealed: it committed a crime and is not allowed to do anything except walking and was sentenced to follow orders, only ceasing its endless march when ordered otherwise. *Under Momonosuke's order, Zunesha defeats Jack and sinks his fleet. *Inuarashi was unaware that Zunesha possessed a personality and will. *Luffy prepares to disembark from Zou. *Scratchmen Apoo seems to be working with Kaido, and was in contact with Jack. **Kaido is on the same island that X Drake was on in Chapter 793. **An unknown figure appears to be locked up in a prison cell. Characters Arc Navigation